War is Stress
by Stained Blue
Summary: The Major is having a stressful time, and the Captain is there to fix everything. Just pure, unadulturated fluff.


Title: War is Stress  
A/N: Okay, so last night me and my best friend were talking about the gay pairings in Hellsing, and I really happen to love this one...I love the Nazis nearly as much as the Iscariot. Also, I switch between characters a lot, but there will be the ability to see whose PoV the part is in. PS: The Major is human, and please don't get pissy if the personalities aren't just right. FLUFF.  
Disclaim: I still, really don't own.

The Major watched the unruly bunch jostle around. There was a headache beginning to linger behind his eyelids. Slowly, he closed his eyes and mentally counted down from ten. He could feel the Captain step up behind him and continued counting. With a heavy sigh, the Major got to his feet, brushed past his loyal bodyguard and slipped away from the hectic scene of Schrödinger running around with a gleeful grin as the Doctor tried to subdue the young boy.

He watched the Major slip away and wondered if he should follow or not. It didn't take a genius to see that his superior was stressed; after all being the head of a large, fearsome organization such as Millennium was a stressful job. The Captain watched the scene before him briefly before turning away. Some days, he simply wanted to grab the catboy and shake some sense into the creature, though he doubted it would help anything. Instead, he sulked back into the belly of the building, searching out the soft scent of the Major.

He was trying to relax. Truly he was as his teeth snapped down hard on the filter of the cigar, grinding until he could taste the soft paper. The Major pulled off his glasses and pressed his fingers roughly against his closed eyes, breathing deeply and counting again. He could feel the Captain enter the room. Slowly, he replaced his glasses and sat up, smiling at the loyal man. "Yes Captain? Is something ze matter?" He didn't of course expect the Captain to speak; the man normally didn't, but as the tall man prowled closer his low, seductive growl of a voice touched at the Major's ears. "You are very stressed Sir." The Major shrugged softly, "It is the price one pays for utter chaos," he whispered, watching as the werewolf continued to stalk forward. The Captain stopped at his side, a devious grin toying at his lips as he murmured "We're going to fix it."

The Captain reached out and took hold of the smaller man, lifting him easily in a similar fashion to the bridal carry. The Major let out a soft noise; his chubby, little hands clutched the front of his greatcoat, and the Captain smiled down at the smaller man. The Major was looking very timidly over at the ground, far below them. He paid no mind to the scent of uncertainty nearly blocking out the Major's vanilla and lavender scent, and instead chose to carry the plump man into the adjacent bathroom. The tub was huge, resting on great clawed feet, and he gently placed the Major on his feet, kneeling before the smaller man. The Major opened his plump, prim lips to reprimand no doubt, but the Captain simply kissed the other into silence. With the Major standing silent before him, he pulled his gloves from his hands and turned the faucet on before returning to the Major. Slowly, tenderly he began to undress the smaller man, treating the Major like a mate. He leaned forward and nuzzled the soft skin behind the other's ear, whuffing lightly against the feathery blonde hair. The Major's small hands came up and touched his face, like a child and its dog.

"Captain..." he started but the taller man swiftly lifted him and deposited his body in the hot water still swirling about the tub. The Major looked up into the soft blue eyes of the werewolf as the taller man pulled off his greatcoat and hat, leaving him in the tan uniform. "Hush," the Captain growled softly as he wet a flannel and began to rub gingerly at the soft, pale skin. Unable to help himself, the Major arched his back, pressing back into the steely touch of the Captain. His eyes slipped closed, blocking out the blurry water. He felt the Captain's lips brush tenderly along his ear and down his neck, sending thrills down his spine. The Major shut out the blush as the flannel roved lower, as the Captain pulled him closer to the side of the tub, within closer range.

He let out something akin to a purr as he leaned in closer, pressing his lips lightly against the Major's neck. The Captain allowed his hand to rove down further on the Major's soft body, so unlike his own hard frame. He wrapped his flannel-covered hand around the smaller man's slowly hardening member. He held the Major close to his chest, his teeth nipped tenderly at the soft skin of the smaller man's neck before he sucked softly, leaving a mark. His hand tugged at the Major's rapidly hardening member, holding the smaller man close as the Major arched back, bucking up on the tender touch. The Captain licked his mark, gently stroking the Major's erection. Beneath his grip, the Major moaned lightly and twisted; the Captain felt every motion as if connected to the Major. The soft scent of musk mixed with lavender and vanilla, driving the Captain wild.

With a shaky moan, he arched up into the Captain's touch. He could feel the mark forming on his neck and whimpered softly as the werewolf's touch lightened into a soft caress. "Are you still stressed sir," the Captain growled softly against the tender skin of his neck. Shivers chased one another down his spine, tugging his hips up against the Captain's rough palm. "Yes Captain," he whimpered, one of his hands coming up to clutch at the strong arm of the taller man. His body arched up, begging more of a touch, and the Captain laughed softly. The exhalation ghosted along the Major's neck, caressing the sensitive skin found there.

The Captain wondered how terrible it was for the Major, to be so perfectly balanced on the edge of pleasure, tipping either way toward release or recession. The small, soft hand clutched at his upper arm, clinging to him as if the Captain held all the Major's sanity. He kissed the soft skin of the Major's neck, licking the junction of the other's neck. "Are you sure," he questioned, tugging at the Major's cock once more. The movement startled a gasp from the smaller man, pulling the Major's hips up in pleasure. "Yeeees," the other whispered, clinging sharply to the Captain. "By God, yes," the Major whimpered, and the Captain smiled quietly, slowly stroking his mate.

Pleasure warped his mind, pulling words from his heart. He wanted to say _I love you_ over and over again, but couldn't. His lips had sealed together, but still the moans leaked from behind his teeth, trembling sullenly in the cavern of his chest. He was so certain that the Captain could feel him quivering against the taller, stronger body. He could feel the pleasure, dancing white-hot along the thin surface of his eyelids. The Major's body arched up, his fingers digging in sharp against the strong body as his lips finally tore open in a moan. His head fell back against the Captain's shoulder as the other's strong grip tore the orgasm from the pit of his belly.

With a contented purr, the Captain dipped his head and licked at the Major's neck. The plump man slumped against his chest, and the Captain lifted him from the tub carefully, stopping only long enough to wrap a towel around the other. He carried the smaller man into the bedroom and placed the Major on the bed. Slowly, he curled his long body around the Major, growling softly. The Major heaved a soft sigh and nuzzled his head under the Captain's, curling his pudgy body against the hard planes of his own physic. The Captain relaxed his body, searing his skin to the Major's as he held his superior close, cuddling the stressed man tenderly. _I love you sir_, he thought softly, watching the shadows that danced about the room as the Major gave one last sigh and tipped off into sleep.


End file.
